Waiting to Long
by amaresu
Summary: Kari finds out something.....


  
Author: amaresu   
Title: Waiting to Long  
Summary: Hikari finds out something  
Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Without a miracle they never will be. Please don't sue.   
Author's Note: This is a Taikeru/Takachi told from alternating viewpoints. ********** signifies a change in view points. Kudos to pulsar for beta'ing.  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Yes, just please keep all headers intact.   
I can't breath.  
I could not have seen what I thought I saw. I had to be hallucinating. Takeru wasn't like that. Takeru loved me. He always had. I've seen the looks he's given me, the way he acts around me. Takeru loves me, I know it.  
**********  
  
She wasn't supposed to be here. She and Miyako went shopping. They should have been at least two hours. It had barely been one. She never should have seen us. We had thought we'd have some time alone. Something we haven't had in a long time. The look on her face when she'd seen us, it had struck me to the core. She was my best friend, and at one time I had hoped for more. But she'd never said her thoughts on the matter. She had known that I'd liked her. When she hadn't said anything I had done the one thing the Child of Hope wasn't supposed to do. Give up. It had hurt me to do it, but I was better off now. I was with someone who loved me. Someone I was falling in love with. Someone who wouldn't ignore my feelings for whatever reason. So what if it was her brother? He made me happy.  
*********  
  
No way. My little sister had not just seen me doing that with her best friend. We'd both agreed that it'd be better if no one knew. Beside Yamato that is. He had been the one to hook us up in the first place so of course he knew. Takeru had pointed out the fact that the others probably wouldn't take it well. Besides Daisuke, he would have jumped for joy over the fact that Takeru was with someone besides Hikari. No matter if it was another boy. My little sister. The Child of Light. Even if she didn't live up to the name at times. I have been in love with Takeru for, forever. Only I had seen that Takeru was in love with Hikari. No matter that he should have been to young to know what love was. Takeru had loved my little sister. I also knew that Hikari had felt strongly for Takeru. How strongly was another question all together though. She'd never done anything about it. Never. It had hurt me to watch as Takeru had tried to attract my sister's attention. And maybe he even succeeded at times. But for whatever reason Hikari hadn't done anything about the way that they had both felt.   
  
Watching as Takeru had realized that Hikari might never fess up and stop playing whatever game she was playing had hurt me. I had wanted to rush over to him and hold him in my arms. Tell him it was all right. That everything would be better in the end. Only I hadn't. I hadn't wanted to take advantage of Takeru when he was that vulnerable. I hadn't even known that Takeru was open to the suggestion anyway. It had all been Yamato.  
*********  
  
They're standing in front of me now. He's holding my Takeru. I want to yell at my brother to let go of him. To go away and leave us alone. What had Taichi done to her Takeru? Takeru and me were supposed to be together. Everyone knew that. Everyone. Now Takeru's talking to me. Saying that he's sorry. That he couldn't wait any longer. And that he's glad he didn't. Taichi is what he needs, who he wants.   
  
No. No. No. Takeru did not just say that. Takeru wouldn't say that. He loved me. He   
  
didn't love Taichi. Now they're kissing. I can't breath.  
**********  
  
Taichi is kissing me. Right in front of her. The look on his face when I told her that I loved him, it was beyond words. I've never told him that before. I wasn't even sure if I did until just now. Taichi told me how much he loved me whenever possible. I know that this hurts Hikari, but I can't find it within myself to care right now. I'll care later. Thank you Yamato.   
  
Yamato had been the one to set us up. It had been when I was starting to heal after Hikari. Yamato had made me come over for dinner. Dad was out of town and he had had the apartment all to himself. He'd told me that he'd wanted the company. What did I find when I got there? Him getting ready to go on a date and a meal set for two. I had angrily asked him what the hell was going on. I'd thought that he'd forgotten that he'd invited me over. He hadn't. I still don't know how he did it, but after talking to me for fifteen minutes he got it out of me that I'd always had a crush on Taichi.  
  
He'd left then. Not before telling me that Taichi would be over for dinner in about ten minutes. And oh yeah. Taichi liked me. A lot.  
**********  
  
He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. The thought just keeps running through my head. I want to shout it from the Tokyo Tower. I want to call up Yamato and tell him all about it. Of course knowing Yamato he already knows. I still haven't figured out how he knew that I liked his little brother. Maybe I talk in my sleep.  
  
I don't know who was more nervous that night. Takeru or me. When I'd shown up to Yamato's expecting a nice dinner and a movie with a friend and seen Takeru, it had been a shock to say the least. Then when he'd told me that Yamato was on a date, I knew it had been a set up. Neither of us had eaten much of the food that Yamato had made. We were both too nervous. Then we decided to watch the movie that Yamato had kindly left. Somehow by the end of the evening I had ended up with Takeru in my arms.  
  
And now I know that he loves me. I'm holding him again, and it's like the first time. We have to come up for air sometime soon now. Maybe Hikari can come to understand this with time. But now, all that matters is Takeru. And how much I love him.   



End file.
